<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poudre de miel by Vivichan10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703865">Poudre de miel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10'>Vivichan10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kibbs/NCIS french version [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Cute, Episode Related, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibbs. Kate a embrassé Gibbs sur un coup de tête, un soir où elle se sentait seule, où elle avait un peu trop bû. Elle s'est enfuie et maintenant elle essaye d'éviter Gibbs à tout prix. Mais voilà, l'ascenseur s'ouvre et il est là... Post saison 2. Kate est toujours vivante. Certains éléments font référence à l'épisode 2x22. Traduction de mon OS Honey Dust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kibbs/NCIS french version [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poudre de miel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703730">Honey dust</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivichan10/pseuds/Vivichan10">Vivichan10</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate salua McGee et Tony d'un geste amical de la main et puis emprunta le chemin de l'ascenseur. Enfin cette journée prenait fin! Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle allait d'abord passer voir Abby pour échanger quelques potins... mais comme pour bouleverser tous ses plans, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur Gibbs. Celui-ci avait été en réunion toute l'après-midi et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le trouver là.</p><p>Elle avait pourtant réussi jusque là à l'éviter méticuleusement ces quelques derniers jours. Depuis que sur un coup de tête elle s'était rendue chez lui et l'avait embrassé sur le pas de sa porte. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était enfuie, certaine d'être virée le lendemain à la première heure. <em>Règle n°12 et tout le tralala...</em> Mais rien. Gibbs était arrivé le matin suivant, café à la main, s'était installé à son bureau et n'avait fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé. Trop honteuse pour même le regarder dans les yeux, Kate avait fait profil bas. La chance était restée de son côté jusqu'à ce soir, mais maintenant la confrontation était inévitable. Etait-il encore temps de faire demi-tour en prétextant avoir oublié d'éteindre son ordinateur? <em>Arrête tes bêtises Kate!</em> Elle inspira un grand coup et entra dans la boîte en métal, peu certaine d'en ressortir vivante un jour.</p><p>Gibbs resta silencieux, appuyé contre la paroi, aussi nonchalant que possible. C'était déstabilisant pour la pauvre jeune femme qui ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Elle se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux baissés et les joues rougissant un peu plus à chaque seconde. <em>Bon Dieu! Combien de temps mettrait donc cette machine à descendre cinq étages?!<br/></em>Elle était sûre que toute cette situation devait beaucoup amuser son supérieur. Elle pouvait même imaginer très précisément son petit sourire moqueur au coin de ses lèvres. <em>Ses lèvres... surtout ne pas penser à ses lèvres!</em> Il ne devait rester que deux étages à leur descente, se rassura-t-elle tout juste avant qu'il n'appuie sur ce malheureux bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. <em>Evidemment elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement!</em></p><p>-Est-ce que je suis censé vivre le restant de ma vie sans revoir tes yeux Kate? Et surtout, est-ce que je vais devoir me contenter d'un baiser volé?</p><p>Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu employer ce ton avec qui que ce soit. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait dit qu'il semblait gêné et aussi un peu... <em>suppliant? </em>Elle ne put résister à l'envie de rencontrer son regard, pour y lire quelque chose qu'elle aurait loupé dans ses mots. Il était peu probable que Gibbs ne la supplie, pour quoi que ce soit. Elle releva donc le menton et elle lut dans ses yeux bleus ancrés sur elle exactement la même chose qu'elle venait d'entendre par sa bouche. Elle sourit. Il sourit.</p><p>-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas dû m'arrêter quand je suis venue chez toi et que je t'ai... enfin tu vois... demanda-t-elle en bafouillant quelque peu.</p><p>-Cela m'aurait épargné la douche froide que j'ai dû prendre à la place une fois que tu m'as laissé en plan sur mon propre perron. Ils pouffèrent tous les deux, et puis Gibbs redevenant plus sérieux continua: je n'ai ni l'âge ni la force de jouer, Kate. Est-ce que c'était quelque chose de spécial ou est-ce que, est-ce que... c'est quelque chose que tu regrettes... que...tu... hmm...</p><p>Gibbs sans mots. C'était une première. Elle se devait de le rassurer au plus vite.</p><p>-Ce n'était pas un jeu Gibbs. J'ai juste eu peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Surtout après tout ce speech sur la règle numéro 12 et sur le fait que je n'aurais pas le droit de mettre la pagaille au NCIS comme je l'avais fait dans mon ancien job...</p><p>-Ca a fichu la pagaille dans ma tête en tout cas...</p><p>-Ecoute, je suis désolée que ça se soit passé ainsi. Je te jure que ce n'était pas mon intention. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais seule, fatiguée et j'avais un peu bu. Une saloperie de Vodka à la fraise... Mes pas, ou plutôt ma voiture m'a mené sans que je le veuille jusqu'à ta maison... j'en avais envie, vraiment... mais dès que je... enfin tu vois... j'ai eu peur et je n'ai pas su quoi faire d'autre que de m'enfuir. Désolée...</p><p>Gibbs hocha la tête en levant le bras comme pour lui caresser la joue et puis, se ravisant, il dit:</p><p>-Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin et si un jour tu n'as plus peur, je serai là.</p><p>Il appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et l'ascenseur se remit en marche. Un peu prise de cour, elle n'eut pas la vivacité d'esprit de répondre quoi que ce soit et puis il fut trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit et de ses grands pas Gibbs s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait plus peur, se dit Kate en se retournant pour la millième fois dans son lit. Il était assez clair que Gibbs ressentait quelque chose pour elle aussi, surtout après leur petit échange de la veille dans l'ascenseur. Et puis, quand elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas contesté. Bon certes, peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu le temps, puisqu'elle s'était enfuie au bout de quelques secondes comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Mais tout de même, il ne l'avait pas repoussée... Alors en théorie, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et juste du temps perdu si elle n'agissait pas vite.</p><p>Elle regarda l'horloge murale. Cinq heures du matin. De toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à dormir et puis, elle en était certaine, son patron devait déjà être debout pour travailler sur son bateau.<em> Cet homme ne dormait donc jamais!</em> Alors elle se leva, sur un coup de tête assez similaire à celui de la dernière fois, pour se rendre à la maison de son boss. Sauf que cette fois-ci il était hors de question de faire marche arrière.<br/>Elle traversa sa chambre en sous-vêtements et enfila rapidement une tenue simple, mais assez révélatrice de ses formes. Elle devait s'avouer qu'elle redoutait malgré tout un rejet de Gibbs, mais avec cette robe il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen pour que cela arrive... Elle caressa Toni sa chienne toute pelotonnée au pied de son lit et sans plus tarder elle attrapa son sac, ses clefs et son manteau et sortit de son appartement.</p><p>A cette heure là, traverser Washington ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et déjà elle se retrouvait devant la maison de Gibbs. Kate inspira un grand coup et puis se lança. Elle l'avait fait une fois déjà, pourquoi pas deux?</p><p>Toc Toc Toc</p><p>Pas de réponse. Et s'il dormait? Elle n'avait vraiment pas considéré cette éventualité et en toute honnêteté, elle ne voulait vraiment pas être la raison du réveil de l'ancien Marine. Un Gibbs encore plus grincheux que d'habitude? <em>Non merci, très peu pour elle...</em></p><p>Toc Toc Toc</p><p>Quitte à se faire tuer autant le faire bien. <em>Ah! </em>Des pas venant d'un escalier. Avec un peu de chance celui qui venait de son sous-sol et non celui menant à l'étage et donc à sa chambre.<br/>La porte s'ouvrit très lentement sur un Gibbs parfaitement éveillé avec un pantalon de travail et un t-shirt du NIS (ancien NCIS) légèrement sali par de la poussière de bois.</p><p>-Caitlin? Est-ce que tout va bien?</p><p>-Oui, enfin non... je veux dire oui! Voilà, vu que la dernière fois que j'ai toqué à cette porte ça ne s'est pas vraiment bien passé, je propose qu'on l'oublie et que l'on reprenne depuis le début...</p><p>-Hmm, ok... dit-il un peu confu.</p><p>-Bonsoir Gibbs.</p><p>-Je crois que vu l'heure on peut dire bonjour.</p><p>-Gibbs!</p><p>-Ok... Bonsoir Kate.</p><p>-Ca fait très longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose et j'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre.</p><p>Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la grande différence de taille entre eux, et pourtant, là en cet instant, ce détail occupait une grande partie de ses pensées. Sur la pointe des pieds elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme en face d'elle. Automatiquement ses mains à lui se posèrent sur ses hanches. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un à l'autre et le temps aurait très bien pu s'écouler sans eux. Kate sourit. Les yeux bleus de Gibbs lui disaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, alors elle combla l'espace séparant leurs lèvres et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêta pas en chemin, cette fois-ci elle profita de chaque seconde de ce baiser. Elle apprécia les lèvres affamées de son supérieur quémander pour l'accès à sa bouche et elle se délecta de ses mains caleuses remonter avidement dans son dos comme pour s'assurer qu'il la tenait bien dans ses bras. Elle aima plus que tout le moment où il soupira de bonheur et que sous ses doigts elle put sentir ses muscles se détendre enfin. Elle était toute à lui et d'après ce qu'elle voyait là il était aussi tout à elle. Entre temps ils avaient quitté le porche et la porte s'était claquée derrière eux.</p><p>-Tant que je suis ici... murmura Kate, rougissant à sa propre audace, pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas les effets de la poussière de miel sur ma peau? Après toutes les merveilles que tu as vanté j'ai vraiment envie de vérifier ça par moi-même.</p><p>-Je croyais que les hommes qui utilisaient ça n'étaient pas bien élevés... répondit Gibbs en déglutissant avec difficulté.</p><p>-J'ai peut être dit ça, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas les mauvais garçons...</p><p>Elle put distinctement sentir tout le sang de son boss migrer dans un partie de son anatomie bien précise à ces quelques mots. Comment aurait-il pu y résister alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.</p><p>-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de l'agent Caitlin Todd?</p><p>-Il est plus que temps que tu rencontres Katie. Elle est beaucoup plus amusante que Caitlin, et surtout... elle aime essayer de nouvelles choses, laissa-t-elle planer avec un sourire coquin.</p><p>N'y tenant plus, Gibbs prit la femme dans ses bras et sans aucun effort la porta jusqu'en haut des escaliers, puis dans sa chambre. Là, Kate découvrit une pièce un peu impersonnelle, toute meublée de bois sombre et de bleu marine. Impersonnelle peut être, mais elle pouvait très bien sentir l'odeur masculine de Gibbs flotter dans l'air et rien que cela rendait cette pièce magnifiquement intime.</p><p>Gibbs la déposa comme un précieux paquet sur les draps propres et tirés de son lit et Kate s'étira, parfaitement consciente que cela faisait remonter sa robe sur ses jambes fines. Il l'avait remarqué, lui aussi, car ses yeux devinrent tout noirs de désir et aussi car il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se contrôler et ne pas gâcher le moment en allant trop vite.<br/>Il monta à son tour sur le lit, grimpa au dessus du corps frêle de la jeune femme et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, encore plus passionnément, encore plus avidement. Sous lui, Kate tremblait déjà et était sur le point de le supplier d'accélérer le mouvement, mais il avait de tout autres plans. Il voulait l'entendre supplier, il voulait que sa peau frissonne à chacune de ses caresses et que Kate soupire et gémisse contre ses lèvres en murmurant son nom.<br/>Il essaya de se redresser, ses deux bras ancrés de chaque côté du corps de son agent, mais de peur qu'il s'en aille, celle-ci s'accrocha à ses épaules, l'obligeant à retomber de tout son poids sur elle.</p><p>-Kate si tu veux vraiment essayer la poudre de miel, elle est dans le tiroir de ma commode...</p><p>-Toujours à portée de main, hein? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin.</p><p>-Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne pensais pas l'utiliser un jour... enfin non, je mentirais en disant que je n'en ai jamais rêvé... surtout avec toi... mais il est rare que mes rêves deviennent réalité.</p><p>Kate l'embrassa, voyant bien qu'il n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait assez, et puis elle le libéra de son emprise pour qu'il puisse accéder à sa table de chevet. Il en ouvrit le tiroir supérieur et en sortit une petite boîte noire et la plume qui l'accompagnait.<br/>Il posa les deux sur l'oreiller près de la brune et comme un gamin au matin de Noël il était plus que prêt à déballer son cadeau. Il commença par déboutonner les deux boutons qui fermaient le col de la robe de Kate. Il embrassa tout de suite la peau douce de celle-ci, juste entre ses deux seins. Puis il remonta le tissus jusqu'à ce qu'il révèle une petite culotte en dentelle fine.</p><p>-La règle numéro 12 est définitivement révolue... murmura-t-il en lui enlevant enfin complètement sa robe.</p><p>Il prit quelques secondes pour admirer l'image qui s'offrait à lui de ce corps parfait lascivement allongé sur les draps de son lit. Il devait être un sacré veinard, en tout cas il ne pourrait plus jamais douter de sa chance...<br/>Gibbs fit un clin d'œil à sa partenaire tout en ouvrant la boîte de poudre de miel. Kate sous lui, lui souriait, confiante.</p><p>Délicatement, il défit le soutien gorge de la jolie brunette, qui par chance s'ouvrait par l'avant et il trempa la plume dans la poudre fine. Kate tremblait d'anticipation, mais rien à voir avec le tremblement que lui arracha la plume en se posant sur sa peau brûlante et en passant entre ses seins, sur ses seins, sur son cou, son ventre... Elle dut fermer les yeux pour essayer tant bien que mal de contrôler ses émotions qui l'assaillaient en même temps qu'un délicieux frisson de plaisir. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises... la plume continuait en effet son chemin sur son corps et plus les secondes passaient et plus sa destination se faisait claire.</p><p>Gibbs de plus en plus impatient de la goûter (littéralement) lui retira le dernier rempart à sa nudité et fit glisser la plume là où il voulait tant poser ses lèvres.</p><p>-Gibbs...</p><p>-Shh... patiente Agent Todd, tout vient à point à qui sait...</p><p>-N'essaye même pas de finir ta phrase! Je me fiche bien de ce que disent les dictons, car il est hors de question que j'attende!</p><p>L'ancien Marine rit doucement et étant lui-même à bout de patience, il se dit que Caitlin Todd valait bien de ne pas respecter un vieux dicton ou deux, voire même cent, et tant qu'on y était toutes les règles et les lois qui pouvaient bien exister. Il s'abaissa de nouveau sur elle et goûta enfin à sa peau si douce, si sucrée et il ne put s'empêcher de grogner de contentement:</p><p>-Juste comme du miel...</p><p>Il prit un téton de la brune en bouche. Elle s'arqua sous lui pour coller leur deux corps et pour que surtout il ne s'arrête pas. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas là de la laisser partir. Il voulait la goûter pour toute l'éternité si cela était possible. Et l'aimer, oui, l'aimer plus que tout!</p><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>